Dave x Reader: Not That Bad
by GroovyDoo
Summary: Rated T because of language... again You are having a pretty shit day


Today was a pretty shitty day, not to mention you have to walk home in the rain. Finally the bell rings and you get your shit together to break out of that torture zone.  
 _Man today was pretty shit, why did the asshole of a teacher try to give me detention for sneezing_ , you thought most of your teachers were out to get you and make you seem like a bad student. You thought the shitty portion of your day was through but haha Satan prevails as you notice you forgot your umbrella (ella ella eh eh ehhh).  
Running outside you hurry through the rain and accidentally push down _Kankri.  
_ "[Name], I find it very triggering that y9u haven't ap9l9gized and t9 think... I alm9st called y9u my m9irail!"  
To get out of his on coming lecture you throw a:  
 **Get out of Kankri free pass  
** He just looked insulted and let you had about two blocks before you at least got to you neighborhood. All of a sudden you had to stop because this huge ass moving van blocked some of your path, The rest of the path was blocked by an expensive looking sports car that was honking.  
"Bro, get the _fuck_ out of my way!"  
While you were trying to work your way through the truck-car thing you get his by some red sex toy that had a very plush rump.  
"What the actual plushy fuck?" you mumble almost done with the world. Continuing on your _merry_ way you see the moving truck again... closer to your house.  
"You have got to be kitten me," you say bitterly using a cat pun Nepeta would usually use. In the moment you stop your backpack got soaked all the way through to your papers.  
"Great, just fucking great..."  
 **~~ONE BLOCK LATER~~**  
Finally, you're home!  
You rummage through you backpack to find your keys. With no luck you didn't find your keys. You proceeded to pat yourself down to try and find your keys. Nope, no keys haha YAY. Too add on to your miserableness it was still raining.  
You sit down in front of the door remembering you lost the spare key. Looking down at your phone you realize its at 11%, woo even better!  
 _What a great time to finish homework without any distractions *cough cough* tumblr *cough cough*._ Pulling out your soaking homework you decide to work on Algebra II because you're smart as fuck.  
Suddenly you look up and see the moving to the right of your house. Oh no! Not the weird people, just your luck as they were getting out you caught a glimpse of their stupid shades.  
"Hey lil man, I'm gonna bring these boxes inside."  
You heard a smooth Texan drawl. Looking to the quote on quote little man you see him nod. After he nods he looks over to see you _chilling_ in the rain.  
"Sup, I'm Dave Strider, you new neighbor, friend and potential boyfriend." he winks.  
You roll your eyes and and respond sarcastically.  
"I'm [ Name], your neighbor and maybe even your rival."  
"Harsh but, I like a challenge. May I ask why you are sitting in the rain?"  
"It's a pretty funny story... I lost my keys and no one's home."  
Pausing after your answer you add some sass by saying "Why are you so casually standing in the rain?"  
He smirked.  
"Well, I just got here and I saw a damsel in distress so I had to come over here to rescue her, would you like to take shelter in my place? It's empty so its not like I could try a lot of things on you."  
 _Jegus he rambles,_ you look up a bit more to see him holding out his hand... your gaze was so awkwardly close to his crotch so you blush a tiny bit. You take his hand but slip and fall into his arms.  
"Haha whoops," you stutter getting really flustered.  
"Already falling for the Strider swag I see but, I'm not that easy." He still had that stupid smirk on hi face.  
"No dumbass, I'm just clumsy and I'm not that stupid." You pull some of his oddly soft hair.  
Taking advantage of you in his arms he dragged you inside, swiping your stuff up with his feet.  
 _Great that shit is wet.. idiot._  
After getting inside he closed the door and sat you on the ground where a couch should be.  
"Be right back damsel."  
He started running up the stairs. You rolled your eyes but, you blush a bit.  
About five minutes later this Strider character comes back with a towel, black sweat pants and a raglan red sleeved shirt with a broken, 8-bit record on the front.  
"The bathroom is somewhere upstairs." Dave said going outside to grab a box of moving shit.  
You walk upstairs and see like five million doors so, you open the first one and luckily it was the bathroom. While getting dressed you battled with yourself whether or not to take of your wet bra and underwear. If you didn't take off you [dark color] bra _he_ would see it embarrassing bows and all. If you take off your underwear it would be very spacious and airy in those sweatpants. What if the pants fall down to expose your naked baby maker.  
You decide to leave your underwear on after you take them off and wave them around crazily to dry them a bit. To experiment you put on the shirt to see how much to you could see the bra. , you can see it in all of its boober glory. You release the tits and ball up your wet clothes. Walking down the stairs you try not to let your boobs bounce too much but, you slip and fall down the rest of the stairs.  
"I warned you about the stairs bro." Dave yelled laughing.  
You send a fuck you with your finger because he never warned you... that asshole. He of course smirks. Then suddenly out of character he blushes.  
 _MORE THAN A WOMANNNNN MORE THAN A WOMEn TO MEEEEEEEE_.  
You hear a song and look around to see a dude with pointy sunglasses giving you the thumbs up, also pointing to his speakers that were blasting the woman song. Dave lets go of you and walks over to the speakers and unplugs the other dudes phone.  
"Dick," he murmurs.  
You look outside the window to see your moms car pulling up, _damn it mom._ Quickly you grab all of your stuff and start to run outside. Halfway out Dave grabs your wrist.  
"Wait," he said pulling you back accidentally crashing your lips against his in the process. You both melt into the kiss and enjoyed the beautiful moment.  
"So will you be my damsel?"  
"Only if you'll be my insufferable prick."  
With that the new couple sealed it with a kiss.

 **EXTENDED ENDING**

"So honey, why are you wearing some boys clothes?"  
 _Ohhhhh shit._


End file.
